Black Blood Troll
by MMfanfics
Summary: this is my first time writing a fanfic so i hope i do ok so story is about the trolls from homestuck and what they find when their in the veil.


Black Blood Troll

Their Sgrub session went fairly well since they were in the veil. Gamzee has been odd lately with honking all the time. No one knows what is going on, not even Karkat, and it has been increasingly stressful for the rest of the trolls even the ashen-for-all Kanaya. The trolls have explored most of the veil uncovering items that could help with their fight against Bec Noir. One day Nepeta came bounding into the computer lab holding a massive book calling all her friends to gather.

"Look every one, look what I found!" she exclaimed holding the book above her head. "It's really old and I can't make out what was on the cover. Karkitty do mew think it could be helpful?" she dropped the book onto the table in front of Karkat who gave it a hard glare.

"OH GOG WHY DO I HAVE TO OPEN IT?" with a sigh Karkat opened the book to the first page. On the page written in an old tongue was the title _Myths and Legends of Alternia _though no one could read it. He declared that it could be helpful if the trolls were able to read it. Luckily, Kanaya says that it looks similar to the language Rose calls Egyptian. She is able to get a copy of the translator from Rose and uses it to translate the first page.

"_Myths and Legends of Alternia_ is what it says. It's quite odd for a book title; I didn't know there were any myths of the sort." With her calm voice she addresses the group. "It could be helpful for understanding more about us. I shall continue to translate it and will report anything I find helpful." With that she stored the book in her modus and left for her room.

"WELL NOW THAT THAT'S SETTLED, TEREZI, EQUIUS, IT'S OUR TURN TO EXPLORE MORE OF THE VEIL." With that said Karkat headed out of the lab followed by the two trolls.

The rest of the group went back to what they were doing beforehand. Sollux went back to fixing some of the computers as Nepeta went to talk with Tavros as everyone else went back to trolling the humans.

"Why doe2 everyone think ii can fix thii2 2hiit" Sollux grumbled at another flailed attempt to fix one of the computers blows up in his face. "Ii 2wear iif kk 2ay2 that ii wiill kiick hiim iin the bone bulge" Karkat had a knack for getting him to do work. Sollux continues to work at one of the computers until the six that is left hear an awfully loud noise from deep within the veil.

"Wwhat the glub wwas that?" exclaimed Eridan as all the trolls turned towards the sound seeing nothing there only to hear a low rumbling. "Somefin tells me that we are in a whale of trobubble" Feferi could barely be heard over the sound. "I wonder what could make that sound." Aradia questioned as the group looked down the hall Karkat and his team went.

The trio traveled down hall after hall, coming to a sealed door with "EXP 320 -341" on the name plate. With a shrug Equius pried open the door revealing another dark hall. "This hall smells like raspberries and death" Terezi's nose picks up the smell of dead bodies but the raspberries? Who knows what that's about, they continue down the hall until you see something that freezes the three of them in place. Walls of cages and inside each one are skeletons. Some have horns and some have then sawed off but all of them look to be sweeps old.

"I think we have found something of importants" Equius says who breaks out in a cold sweat due to the amount of bodies. Karkat steps into an open cage to get a closer look at the bodies.

"I THINK I KNOW WHY YOU SMELL RASPBERRIES TEREZI" he picks up a small band around the skeleton's neck with the name "maroon 321" on it. "WE NEED TO GET ANOTHER GROUP DOWN HERE JUST TO BE SAFE THIS PLACE IS VERY…" a loud crash was heard down the hall. Karkat walks down a ways to see Terezi spread out on the floor with a stack of trays scattered on the floor. A red light catches their attentions to see a button flashing on the wall. The words are faded away but the power symbol is still by the button. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THING HERE FOR?" the three pondered on what the button could do until a loud wail could be heard down the hall.

"Ok I can smell something moving down there" Terezi looked frightened as the sound grew in volume as something came closer to the trio.


End file.
